Problem: Solve for $d$ : $d+\left(-5.004\right)=2.826$ $d =$
To isolate $d$, we subtract $-5.004$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} d+\left(-5.004\right)&=2.826 \\\\ d+\left(-5.004\right){-\left(-5.004\right)}&=2.826{-\left(-5.004\right)} \\\\ d&=2.826{-\left(-5.004\right)} \\\\ d&=2.826{+5.004} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $d = 7.83$